


Through Mist Or Open Sky

by painted_pain



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pain/pseuds/painted_pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jeff Morgan swapped his Sopwith Camel for a civilian aeroplane at the end of the Great War, he didn't expect ever to engage in another aerial combat. But the downside to having friends in high places is that every favour must ultimately be repaid. When, in 1940, an aerial Battle for Britain starts to look likely, Wing Commander Richings determines that a special kind of squadron will be needed to head the defence -- and he wants Jeff to head the experiment. It isn't a request. </p><p>275 Squadron seem a motley crew at first. The three Flight Lieutenants, Ackles, Padalecki and Collins, are all unmanageable in their own unique ways, and only the presence of an old friend on base sees Jeff through a difficult first couple of weeks. But as rumours of total air warfare become realised, Jeff learns that first impressions don't always tell the full story, and that nothing constitutes disaster unless you let it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Mist Or Open Sky

**Title:** Through Mist Or Open Sky  
 **Author:** obstinatrix  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Jensen/Jared, Jensen/Jared/Jeff  
 **Length:** 140.56MB, 02:34:04

 

 **text:** [here](http://obstinatrix.livejournal.com/136233.html)  
 **mp3:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?qjubai9pni7jrp7) @ mediafire

 **mb4:** [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/through-mist-or-open-sky-audiobook) @ audiofic archives


End file.
